While the subject matter of this application was motivated in addressing musical instrument actuators and methods, it is in no way so limited. The disclosure is only limited by the accompanying claims as literally worded, without interpretative or other limiting reference to the specification, and in accordance with the doctrine of equivalents.
Other aspects and implementations are contemplated.
Improvements to musical instruments are always needed to consistently produce the desired characteristic quality of a musical sound.